


The Real Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has to find something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray's apartment floor was bare, only the painted dance steps showed that Ray had ever lived there. Even Spot the turtle had been taken to live with Frannie.

As Ray sat on the floor of his apartment, his life packed away into bags and boxes he thought about how his life had reached this point.

Ray knew he loved with his whole being. The first time he had kissed Stella, he had thought about for weeks beforehand. He had even given up on growing a beard because Stella said it was itchy.

The first time Ray and Fraser kissed, it had happened almost by accident. They were a few weeks into their quest for the hand of Franklin, and Ray and cold were best buddies when Ray decided to have some fun. He carefully made a pile of snow balls and waited for Fraser to come out of their tent. He threw snowballs at Fraser and Dief. Ray took off running and Dief chased after him, playfully nipping at Ray's heels. Ray ran behind Fraser, bagging him to save him from the big bad half-wolf. Ray remembered they were all laughing about it and then Ray called Fraser his hero and brushed his lips against Fraser's. Ray thought he had gone too far because Fraser wasn't laughing any more and had gone Guard Duty stiff. They didn't talk about it all that day and Ray wasn't going to bring it up. Although if they had talked about Ray felt certain he could say it was a joke- even though all he wanted was more kissing.

That night instead of sleeping back-to-back Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray and didn't seem to relax until Ray put his hand on top of Fraser's. Over the next few days they still didn't talk about it, but every night they would sleep wrapped around each other- sometimes there would be more kissing, sometimes Ray would just bury his nose in Fraser's neck and breath deeply the scent of the pine and spice that was Fraser's scent.

Over the next few weeks Ray couldn't help but notice that Fraser never stopped smiling and that made Ray smile too, even though something kept gnawing at his brain like a Dief with a doughnut.

One bright day Ray came to a decision. If he and Fraser were going to make their relationship work then Ray was going to have to find out something first. When he told Fraser his plan even though Fraser's smile had wavered he said it was a good plan.

Despite trying, Ray couldn't get the last image he had of Fraser out of his head. As Ray's plane took off down the runway, Fraser stood still and silent by the runway and he looked like how Ray felt- it felt like he couldn't breath because it hurt so much.

Ray shook himself out of his memories and taped up another box, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he thought about Fraser. He rubbed his chin, his goatee was rough against his fingers, and he thought about how it wouldn't be forever and that he'd go back to Canada as soon as possible. Thinking about that made the hurt lessen just a bit.

Ray had to come back to Chicago alone to find out who Ray Kowalski was before he could be Fraser's Ray. He had learned from Stella that when he loved he loved so much along the way Ray Kowalski would get lost.


	2. The Real Fraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fraser thinks about kisses.

  


Fraser was sitting on the lumpy couch in his cabin. The kettle whistled as Fraser sat on his couch and turned Ray's glasses over in his hands. The lenses was smudged with dirt and finger pints (some Ray's, some Fraser) and one of the [temples](http://atticeyewear.blogspot.com/2010/08/vintage-eyeglasses-101.html) was crooked. Over the last few weeks Fraser found himself holding the glasses more and more until one night he had fallen asleep with Ray's glasses in his hand.

Fraser put the glasses in the pocket of his shirt and went to the kitchen to make tea. The kitchen was little more than a stainless steel sink, a dented and scratched refrigerator and a wood stove but it suited Fraser's needs. Of course if... when _when_ Ray came back, Fraser would probably have to set up a coffee pot. Thinking about Ray and coffee made Fraser remember how even during the quest Ray would smile after his first sip. Fraser felt a familiar sense of longing and tried not to think about how Ray had that same smile after they would kiss.

Fraser poured hot water over the tea bag in his cup and made his way back to his couch. Dief jumped on the couch and put his head on Fraser's leg.

Dief whimpered.

'Not to worry, I'm fine.'

Dief barked.

'Of course I miss Ray, but he had to leave. Stop being so melancholy, Ray promised to come back.' Fraser stroked Dief's ear and wished he could take his own advice.

Dief grumbled. Doing his best to ignore the comment Fraser removed the tea bag and brought his cup to his lips. He grimaced as the bitter liquid hit his tongue. Sometime you just had to take the bitter along with the sweet.

As Fraser sipped his tea he couldn't help but think of all the kisses he had had in his life. He didn't remember the sound of his mother's voice, but her kisses had been soft and loving. His grandmother's kisses had been few and infrequent and his father's had been non existent. Victoria's kisses had been cold and fierce, almost as if the darkness inside her was trying to find a way out. Meg's had been overwhelming in many ways. Finally there was Ray.

Their first kiss had been chaste, merely a brush of lips. That night Fraser had wrapped his arms around Ray, hoping Ray would reciprocate but knowing it was probably a fool's errand. When Ray put his hand on Fraser's, Fraser thought perhaps it wasn't such a fool's errand after all. After several moments Fraser buried his nose in Ray's neck and breathed deeply the scent of sweat and Ray; Fraser couldn't see how they could get more intimate but than Ray kissed him. Over the next few weeks Fraser learned all of Ray's kisses, from the quick and hard ones to the slow and gentle ones.

Fraser knew from life experience that his good fortune wouldn't last and one day it happened. Ray had been sitting with Fraser on the couch in Fraser's cabin when he said he had to go back to Chicago by himself. Fraser didn't remember what they talked about after that, all he heard was a voice in his head screaming for him to hold onto Ray, but another voice, a voice that sounded a little like Fraser's father told him he should let Ray go.

The day Ray left, Ray's kisses had been hard and long. If Ray saw the tears in Fraser's eyes, he didn't say a word.

After Ray left, Fraser found Ray's glasses sitting of top of their bed and Fraser wondered if that had been why Ray had gone back into the house right before they left for the airport.

Just as Fraser was about to finish his tea, he heard a knock at the door. Setting his cup down he got up and went to the door. Opening it, he gasped. Ray was standing there. Expect for the grin and beard, he looked exactly the same as he had the day he left.

Without a word Fraser's lips met Ray's. Ray's lips were chapped and warm, his bread scratched Fraser chin and cheek. Fraser found himself holding tightly to Ray. Ray's tongue brushed against Fraser's lips and Fraser opened his mouth. Ray tasted of coffee and chocolate.

After they broke apart Ray ginned. 'Hi, buddy, I'm home.'

Fraser smiled and loosened his hold on Ray. 'Home.'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_aprilfools prompt:Breathe


End file.
